portal_futurefandomcom-20200214-history
Alpha Sector
Alpha Sector surrounds the planet Earth and is the first sector colonized. Event though Earth is physically in the center of Alpha Sector it is not part of it or part of any other sector. (See Earth for updated information) The last planet opened for colonization in 2365. Overview Alpha Sector is one of the most diverse in culture as many of the planets were settled by immigrants from a particular country of Earth but also many were open to any one from Earth. The first alien planet settled by humanity was Adonis, which is the Sector Capital and where the Parliament of Planets is located. Alpha Sector has taken on the responsibility of being the Guardian's of Human Culture. Once they realized that the mass exodus from earth meant many priceless artifacts were being left behind and untended they set retrieval parties to take procession of whatever they could. This has caused much resentment from other sectors. Names, Birthdays and Marriages The planets in Alpha sector vary a great deal from each other. Many of the planets brought their original country's customs with them. Adonis has the most unusual naming custom. Birthdays for the entire sector are determined by the actual birthday using interstellar standard Green Time of Earth Europe. Since these planets have been settled the longest and most of the children go on to collage, marriage doesn't usually happen until close to age 30. Planets Academy=Military Headquarters and Alpha Sector Military Supply Manfactury. See Academy for more information. |-|Adonis=is the Capital for Alpha Sector. It was the first alien planet that humanity colonized. For more information visit Adonis. |-|Apollo=Nothing is yet known about this planet |-|Cassandra=was originally settled from Earth Africa. See Cassandra. |-|Demeter=Nothing is yet known about this planet |-|Danae=was originally settled from Earth India. See Danae. |-|Earth=Did not belong to any sector until the end of the Earth Girl Series, year 2789 when they were finally admitted to Alpha Sector where they have always been physically the center of. See Earth. |-|Freye=Not much is known. They had a program for genetically guided parenthood. Some scientists went to extremes. All early immigration records were destroyed and there was some kind of rebellion that involved Fian's Great Grandfather. |-|Herra=Not much is know, except it was nearly destroyed by a rogue meteorite in 2781 |-|Olympia=Where the interstellar Olympics are held Warning Notes for Travelers Warning notes for travellers:- The worlds of Alpha sector are noted for their wealth and historic buildings. They have widely varying customs since many of them were colonized directly from specific areas of Earth. Visitors are strongly advised to check the detailed cultural information for each world before visiting it. They should also be aware that some worlds were selected for colonization when the Planet First selection criteria were less stringent. Length of day, and some other physical conditions, may be slightly outside the current norms.''Edwards, Janet. Earth 2788: The Earth Girl Short Stories (p. 217). Wallam-Crane Press. Kindle Edition. Special safety information ''During the partial collapse of civilization after Exodus century, the population of '''Cassandra' was forced to move continent. The sunshine intensity on the new inhabited continent of Cassandra is considered to be a low level health hazard. Travellers are warned to obtain individual medical advice before visiting the planet Cassandra.''Edwards, Janet. Earth 2788: The Earth Girl Short Stories (p. 217). Wallam-Crane Press. Kindle Edition. References Category:Sectors and Planets